Doushite?
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: *One shot* Una historia de Sirius y Remus, muy linda XDD Dedicada a mi amiga Noel. Cuidado, SLASH pero muuuuuy ligero ^_^ Reviews Por favor!!! En verdad vale la pena leerla!!


"doushite?"

N/A.- Ok ignoren el título (no se me ocurría nada bueno que poner así que puse una palabra en japonés XDDDD) Este fic contiene Slash pero muuuuuuy ligero (osease casi ni se nota)Y si, es de Sirius y Remus =)… Otra cosa, solo ES un one-shot, NO estoy muy segura si voy a hacerle continuación (aunque es muy poco probable). Además tengan en cuenta que todavía tengo mi otro fic (el de merodeadores) y ese es muy largo, solo quería hacer este para despabilarme un poco y sacar una de las historias que giran por mi cabeza pero que no creo poder acomodar en el otro fic =). Aunque TODO depende de ustedes, de sus Reviews y de que si se me ocurre algo bueno XDDD. Je!.... mmmm... otra cosa... Acaso alguien lee esta parte?!?!?!?! Mejor comencemos con el fic U_U...

Dedicado a Noe-chan!!!  =^.^=

*~*~*~*~*

Dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio. Ya estaban al final de su quinto año en Howgarts y la verdad, era que al día siguiente empacarían sus cosas para irse a sus casas a pasar el verano y prepararse para su siguiente curso. 

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo por encima de los hombros, de un color negro azulado, como nadie. Sus ojos hacían juego, de un color que jugaba con muchos tonos azules como solo puede serlo el mar. De piel clara bronceada. Y alto.

El otro chico, por el contrario, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y recogido en una pequeña coleta por un listón azul,  era de un color miel dorado con ligeros rayos de plata. Sus ojos eran tan dorados que parecían de oro. De piel pálida. Y un poco más bajo que el otro. 

Ambos caminaban por el colegio en su último día de estar ahí. Su amigo, James Potter había decidido ir mejor a pasar ese tiempo con su novia Lily Evans (XDD) 

Sin embargo uno de ellos parecía especialmente deprimido.

-Ya vas a decirme que te sucede Padfoot?- dijo el chico de cabellos claros al ver a su amigo caminar con la mirada baja durante casi todo el día.

-Oh, Moony, snif, mi vida es una tragedia- dijo el otro chico poniendo una cara de drama exagerado.

-^^U Serviría de algo que me digas de que se trata Sirius?

Silencio dramático.

-Remus, Se trata de Setsuna u.u- dijo Sirius mientras juntaba sus dos dedos índices.

-Oh, ya veo...

En medio de este fic aparece la carita de una chibi Noriko (los que ya vieron mi dibujo de mi misma pues ya saben y los que no me pueden enviar un mail y se las paso =)) Es una chica de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en media cola y de largo le llega hasta los hombros. Con ojos del mismo color y usa anteojos.

-Hola!!, yo aparezco aquí (para desgracia de todos) para explicarles la situación ^^U. Setsuna Hirokase no es una chica cualquiera... Solo es la chica más guapa y popular de todo Howgarts. Va en Ravenclaw, tiene 15 años, y Sirius Black ha estado 'enamorado' de ella desde haces dos años... pero ella... haga lo que haga Sirius... no lo pela... (pobre Sirius U_U)

 Ahora volvamos a la historia!!

-Y ahora que paso? ^^U- preguntó Remus.

-Snif, Bueno lo que pasó fue que...

-- FLASH BACK--

Sirius esperaba afuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Con un gran ramo de rosas en su mano. Al parecer esperando a alguien. Y muuuuy nervioso...

'_Bien'_ pensó nervioso _'no te pongas nervioso... todo saldrá bien... no tiene que pasar nada malo... waaaaahhhh... ahí viene!!!'_

Una chica de cabellos rubio largo hasta la cintura y de ojos claros caminaba por el pasillo junto con un grupo de amigas (me pregunto si será mitad _Veela_). Sirius se puso rígido con el rostro ardiendo.

Se acercó hacia ella con el ramo firmemente sujetado.

Se detuvo enfrente de ella. Sus amigas se adelantaron y ella le miró inquisitoriamente.

-Y-yo.. m-me preguntaba s-si tú... q.. quisierass..salir conmigo- balbuceó Sirius (que era muy raro en él O_O).

-Ooh, lo lamento- dijo Hirokase –Pero tengo planes para este verano.

Sirius se quedó helado. Hirokase estaba apunto de irse cuando Sirius la detuvo.

-A...al menos acepta.. la..las flores- dijo entregándoselas.

-Oh, lo siento, soy alérgica a las rosas, bueno.. hasta luego ^_^

Sirius se quedó totalmente helado. Hirokase pasó de largo y Sirius permaneció así en estado de shock  por varios minutos. Luego se fue totalmente deprimido (imagínenselo al estilo Anime).

-- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

-En serio eso pasó? ^^U- preguntó Remus después que Sirius le contó.

-Si ;_;, T_T Por que seré tan desdichado!!!!- gritó Sirius.

-Oh, vamos, no es para que te pongas así ^^U

-Snif, nadie me quiere... nunca conseguiré encontrar a mi pareja adecuada, snif... mi vida es una tragedia... T_T- dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el suelo (ejem, si no lo había mencionado ya se sentaron ^^U)

-No digas eso Sirius!- dijo Remus- Sabes que hay personas que te consideran muy impotante!- Sirius volteó a verlo.-Tú eres muy especial para mi...

Sirius lo miró fijamente. Remus le sonrió. Y Sirius se ruborizó.

-Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Remus sin dejar de sonreír.

Sirius lo continuó mirando mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba. Luego también sonrió.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Remus...

Remus solo sonrió mientras unos rayos del sol jugaban con su perfil y sus cabellos. '_Que es esto que siento? Èl es mi amigo.... mi amigo...pero... parece un ángel.. es normal pensar esto sobre tu amigos?'_.

-Padfoot, será mejor ir a arreglar nuestras cosas para mañana- dijo Remus mientras se levantaba.

-Eeehh...si, claro- dijo Sirius levantándose también pero con una cara de preocupación en el rostro. Remus lo notó.

-Sirius, para que te levante un poco el ánimo que te parece si para las vacaciones vienes a mi casa y vamos al cine ^_^

-o_o? Al cine?  Que es eso?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Aaahh, ya verás, te encantará....

Sirius sonrió.

-Entonces si voy ^_^...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius estaba en la parte trasera del auto de su padre mirando por la ventana. El viaje en el tren había sido normal. James habías estado tratando de hacerle una 'inocente' broma a Snape. Lily platicaba con Remus y Peter. Mientras que él aún permanecía confuso por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Suspiró y bajó la vista a sus pies.

Qué había querido decir Remus? Si... eran amigos y eso... pero... No creía que le hubiese dicho algo similar a James... Pero James estaba con Lily... Aaaahhh!!! Que confusión!!!

Pronto llegaron a su casa. Desempacó sus cosas y se sentó cerca de la ventana suspirando. Justo en eso su madre le llamó.

-Sirius, cariño, te busca alguien!

Sirius bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Sería Remus?... Y por que pensaba primero en él??

Salió de su casa para encontrarse con la persona que había ido  visitarle. Sin embargo no era Remus. Setsuna Hirokase estaba al frente de su pórtico. SETSUNA HIROKASE estaba al frente de su pórtico. Setsuna Hirokase ESTABA al frente de su pórtico.  Setsuna Hirokase estaba al frente de SU pórtico!!

-H... hola – dijo torpemente Sirius.

-Hola- dijo ella acercándosele.

-Esto yo, digo, ejem, que te trae por aquí? ^^

-Bueno, lo que pasa... es que estuve... Uumm, considerando tu propuesta de la otra vez- dijo acercándose cada vez más.

-Eehh?! Entonces vas a salir conmigo?!?! *_*- dijo Sirius contento. Hirokase sonrió.

-Si, que te parece si pasas el verano en mi casa para que nos conozcamos mejor?- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Sirius la miró por unos instantes. Acaso esto era un sueño? Tenía que serlo, ya ni siquiera se  sonrojaba ni se ponía nervioso  cuando le sonrió de aquel modo.

-En serio?, Genial!, Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos para conocernos mejor y...- Sirius se detuvo en seco, acababa de recordar algo... '_Remus...'. _

Se volteó y la miró durante unos instantes, esta lo miraba confundida.

-Yo... Lo lamento, pero ya he hecho un compromiso con alguien más...

-Oh!- dijo ella, parecía enojada. Al parecer nunca antes nadie le había dicho que no. –Esta bien entonces- dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-Tal vez podríamos salir alguna otra vez- dijo Sirius viéndola irse.

-Tal vez...- dijo esta sin voltearse.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Que me pasa?'  _Pensó Sirius mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Remus. 

**_Estaba perfectamente conciente de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Había rechazado a Setsuna Hirokase y arruinado todo cuanto pudiera haber entre él y ella. Había rechazado a Setsuna Hirokase!! La chica de la que había andado tras  durante 2 años!!! Y todo por que?_**

****

Dobló en una esquina y quedó frente a la casa de Remus. No era una lujosa mansión como la suya, pero lo cierto era que siempre le había gustado más la casa de Remus que la suya. Era una humilde cabaña, como solo se imagina uno en los cuentos de hadas. Al frente habían algunas gallinas picando en el suelo y al lado había un establo con varios animales en su interior. Se veía tan acogedora.

Sirius sonrió y bajo la mirada... 

**Lo cierto era que, había hecho un compromiso con Remus antes de que Setsuna apareciese. Pero ella había sido la chica por la que había estado babeando durante 2 años enteros... Y sin embargo...**

 Vio a salir a Remus de su casa a lo lejos. Remus volteó a verlo y levantó sus brazos para saludarlo. Sonreí felizmente.

-Sirius, Sirius!!! Que bueno que viniste!!

Sirius lo vio y también sonrió.

**_Y sin embargo... Se alegraba de haberlo hecho..._**

****

-Que tipo de película quieres ir a ver Sirius?

-Mmmm... No sé, Remus, una de comedia estaría bien...

-Que sea de comedia entonces!!!!

**_Así es mucho mejor...mucho mejor..._**

****

***~OWARI~* ** 

Waaaaaaaaa!!! Terminé este fic XDD Espero que les haya gustado, es como mi disculpa por que me tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic.

Pero tengan en cuenta que ahora mi tiempo esta mucho más dividido. Haciendo mi prox capi, viendo mi serie de Saint Seiya que me acaba de llegar, dibujar a Siri-chan y Remsie, tratar de adivinar como hacer mi página web (U_U HELP!), y escribir otros fics con ideas que andan por mi mente y me nublan la idea original del fic ;_;

Espero que me tengan paciencia y me comprendan ^^U

Hasta la próxima!!

~Nori-chan~


End file.
